(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting transmission time of a terminal in a wireless network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In line with the advancement in information communication technology, various wireless communication techniques are being developed. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) uses a technique of allowing a user to wirelessly access the Internet at homes, in offices, or in a particular service providing area by using a terminal based on a radio frequency technique. A wireless personal area network (WPAN) uses a technique for wirelessly connecting devices within a relatively short distance to allow for data transmission and control. The WPAN includes, for example, Bluetooth™ ZigBee™, ultra-wide band (UWB), and the like.
In a wireless network environment such as the WLAN, the WPAN, and the like, a plurality of terminals operate independently. Thus, in order for the terminals to cooperatively communicate within the wireless network, a technique that may causes signals transmitted by the plurality of independently operating terminals reach a particular terminal at the same time point is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.